


Waiting for the Magic

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Betty's first pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by ever_neutral :) 
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

 

Betty didn’t want to wear her coat to go out to the restaurant but Don threw it over her shoulders anyway, staring at her wordlessly before giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

He opened the car door for her, like he used to, and she put her hand on his arm as he drove. 

Don was being protective, and Betty felt like—through all the sickness that comes with pregnancy, that she had some power. Not much. Not too much anyway. But when a woman is pregnant with a child, that man’s child, a first-born, it cements things. 

Betty felt as if she had done what she was supposed to do, and Don was her husband now. 

Everyone would know.

It hadn’t been easy. The morning sickness was disgusting, made her disgusting, and she fought her weight despite being pregnant. She had cravings of the most unusual things, strange things, but she had been taught by her mother, who had always wanted to help her, how to fight those cravings. Sometimes she had thrown up on purpose, not a challenging thing, to help herself. The doctor told her to eat more. 

She didn’t think doctors knew that much besides the basics. 

Looking over the white table cloth, she tried to read his expression: she couldn’t part with her cigarette yet because lately her hands had been trembling when left alone. She had done all that she could but she didn’t know what to do now. 

“How was your day?” she asked, thinking that he’d naturally ask her how hers was after. 

“It went well,” he said, smiling at her. She waited. Do you talk about me during the day? She had seen him get cigars one the first day, a bottle of wine. Had it ended so soon? 

“I’m glad,” she said. “I know I’m keeping you up at night.” 

“Hardly,” he said. “I never slept well, you know that. Besides the agency loves this, being a family man. It helps with clients.” 

Yes, he was getting new accounts because of his unique point of view living with a pregnant woman. Betty thought she should feel pleased. Grateful for it all. The waitress approached and Don warmed up instantly. She wasn’t jealous, truly. She was the one with child. 

“I have to ask,” the woman said, suddenly addressing her. “When’s the due date?” 

“I’m not sure,” Betty said. The doctor had said some date but she hadn’t paid attention to it. The woman kept standing there, smile fixed on her face, so Betty gave a non-committal, “sometime in March.”

“I’m sorry, I just love babies. My sister had one and we spent the months ahead just singing to her. Wouldn’t you know that she loves music now.”  
“You sang to it?” Betty asked. How peculiar. 

“Well, you’re supposed to…” 

“I’ve been told that,” Don added, and the woman smiled at him again. Betty noticed the girl’s figure and thought hers had still been better. 

“And what did your sister’s husband sing?” Betty asked. 

She didn’t get an answer but a shrug and hurriedly walked away. 

“She’s a very peculiar girl,” Betty said. 

“Oh I don’t know,” Don said. “It was sweet to ask the date. Don’t you think?”

Betty looked back down at the menu and noticed that her fingernails were chipped.

“She acts as if every pregnant woman wants it to be over with,” Betty said. Because she hadn’t minded until tonight—staying pregnant for a while and feeling Don’s hand on her stomach.  
“All things have to end. You might as well make that ending positive.” 

_Like you refusing to have a birthday and making me guilty about having it._

“I agree with that,” Betty said. “We’ll make sure to make the birthday special each year.” 

“Not if we have it in March. It’s April.” 

“That’s right,” Betty said. She thought it was at least. “I know this has been hard on you.” 

He looked inquisitive. “With the baby, we haven’t been close.” 

He laughed a little. “I don’t know if we should talk about that here.” 

What would you like to talk about? Betty couldn’t read it. The waitress came back and Don began to make small talk with her. He was polite and he was gracious like that. But she started to feel sick. She focused on that feeling, and as a result, it got worse. 

“I’m sorry,” Betty said suddenly. “I think I’m going to be ill.” 

And she truly was. She could be at least. Don looked at her and then nodded , pulling out her chair and giving her his arm. 

“I think it’s the baby,” Betty said. She didn’t know why she said it. He looked worried and nodded. 

“I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

She didn’t have to refuse. It wouldn’t hurt to look because now she felt awful. Standing by the coat rack, when he covered her with the coat, she couldn’t see that large lump anymore. Neither could he.

“This is the most anyone could do for another person,” Betty said and was shocked that she had said it. 

“What?” Don asked. 

“Giving them a family,” she said. “I don’t understand why you’re so mad at me.”

There was a long pause and she thought she’d get an answer. Oh god she was going to get an answer. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m being awful tonight.” 

Don did something incredible. He touched her face gently. “Birdy, you’re tired. Let’s get you taken care of.” 

The warmth and gratitude and love that filled her body made her anxiety disappear, all of it—Don always could make those feelings go away. 

Betty knew that she wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. 

Not for the world.


End file.
